fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Six Little Furries
The sun was slowly setting over Onibus Town, Fiore but Neko Yuki - the leader of Team Mew Mew - had no clue where they were. Neko steps were slow and hard as she pondered over the thought of where they were. She was too scare of what the others would think if they realized her silly actions. As if she clock work doll she walked with her legs out nearly kicking Tori Ame. "Would you mind!?" Tori shouted in anger. She had noticed the teams leader was a bit off in emotion wise but had ignored it. This was just the way Tori acts. Neko sighed and stopped. Kemushi Taiyō was almost falling over with how long the girls had been walking. Tori looked like she was going to kill Neko. Monkī Kaminari was the only one with lots of enegry as the little girl cartwheeled forward, her ears and tail was hanging out due to her Take Over magic. Pansā Soyokaze, the only one who looked sane form the whole group, left out a sigh. "We are lost aren't we Neko?" Pansā was frowning but that was normal for her as her raven colored hair swooped over her shoulder she looked like a movie star. Neko opened her mouth to protest but the four girls looked at her with angry and scared expressions. Neko closed her mouth before looking down, she nodded. The words just couldn't come out. A groan from all the girls expect Pansā came out. The girls started to push Neko a little and moaned how 'they are tired and hungry' before turning around. "How about we stay in that town down there for the night?" Kemushi mumbles as she points down the hill. The first thing that came to Neko was how pretty the town was, lights started to turn on as the town got dark and Neko smiled. The second thing was how high up they were. Neko jumped out and hissed, something that happened only when she had high emotions or there pluse was going faster than normal. Little ears popped out as Neko jumped back and she landed in Tori's arms. "Would you kindly, GET OFF ME!" Tori shouted. Unlike the Neko, Monkī and Pansā no extra body parts popped out. The same would go for Kemushi. Neko stared at Tori and tried to smile but was soon throw out of Tori's arms. Brushing off the dirt on Neko's clothes Monkī smiled. "Well, what we waiting for, let's go and get some rest!" Samarra was out for a stroll through town, browsing through shops like usual to see if she could find anything to add to her arsenal, when she heard a bit of commotion coming down the path. She noticed how their gaze drifted from shop sign to shop sign, as if they were looking for something. Hoping to offer some assistance, Samarra step into the path of the group of girls and offered a slight wave. "Hello there. I couldn't help but notice that you guy seem a bit lost. I am from around here, perhaps I could help you find what you are looking for?" Neko smiled and a small hope arisesd. She opened her mouth to speak to the girl before getting shoved out of the way and Neko flied into the bin. Tori smiled almost like she did nothing while Kemushi ran to Neko to make sure she was okay. "Don't worry girl-chan we just lost a little thanks to our leader! She always does it," Monkī laughed while Neko screamed in the bin going on how 'the first time doesn't count!' Pansā sighed and bowed down to Samarra. "We are sorry about this noise, we will tone it down!" Pansā gave a look to everyone and everyone went silent expect Neko who was still stuck in the bin. "Can you tell us where there is a guild or inn?" Neko popped out the bin, stared at everyone, pointed at Tori before falling to the ground. Cat ears and tail out. The girls stared at her before saying sorry again. "God, our leader is so stupid," Tori mumbled. "Oh you guys are looking for a place to stay!" Samarra said with surprise. "Well I know where the guild is located, I am actually headed back there myself. Would you care to accompany me?" Samarra said with a warm smile, conveying that she meant no harm. "And no need to apologize for the noise, lively chatter is something I have grown used to by now." She says as she rubs the back of her head, thinking how there is never a real quiet moment within the guild hall. Some of the mews nod as they stared a their leader. A place to stay and try and find out if this guild can handle use sounds like a great plan. Pansā thinks to herself as she grabs her bottle of water and pours it onto poor Neko. As any cat would do she hisses and life sprang into her as she tries to find out who poured the water over her. With no success and after getting a debreif of where they were going the Mews starts to head over the the guild Samarra stated. Kemushi stays behind Pansā though the whole walk. Monkī giggles as she cartwheels over the Samarra. "Just so you know I am the best person out of this whole team since I have the most energy!" Neko lifts her finger to point out she is the leader and therefore best but stops after realizing that is the worse thing she can do the now. Tori smiles and nods. "Will little Monkī I think you do have the most energy are you not at all tired?" Tori asks with curiosity as she starts a rant on who is the most powerful and why. The rant soon stops after they realize Pansā is and after that they turn to Samarra. "So what is this guild of yours like?" They ask at the same time grinning a little. Samarra laughed, more so at the girls antics rather than the question. "The building itself is like your typical guild hall; bar, seating area, training grounds, dorms, the works. But I really think it is the people that make the guild special..." She smiles fondly at the group of girls. "Well it is definitely full of fun loving, bright people. There are people you meet there that, because of the feelings of love and friendship, make you feel as if you've known them your whole life. There isn't a more close knit guild of people that I have met in all of Fiore, so I really hope you like it." She holds her head high in pride, but her face turns to forgiving features as she comes to a realization. "Oh my, it seems I haven't really introduced myself properly! My name is Samarra Inari, and the guild we are heading to is Koma Inu. I am actually the guild master over there. I apologize for my blunder." She says humbly, as she crosses her hands in front of her and does a slight bow with a smile on her face. The mews stared at Samarra for a while before smiling. "It's nice to meet ya - nyan!" Neko said her normal cat speech. The girls laughed at her as they walk. "Samarra... what a pretty name," Kemushi said her voice just higher than a whisper. Tori bumped her a little and put her thumbs up. Kemushi had always been the quiet one in the group in so everyone praised her when she did something that was either not normal or a step closer to being loud. Then the girls stopped in their tracks as they notice the building in front of them. "Is this the guild?" Tori said breathing in as she stared at it. It wasn't huge like the Fairy tail guild was like when they visited that but it still was quite impressive to the girls. "Yes it is. This is the top floor right here, there are two other floors below this actually. The dorms that you guys can stay at are over there." Samarra said pointing to a building that flanked the left side of the central guild. She gestured for the group of girls to follow her through the main door, where they were greeted by a great handful of people who smiled and waved to the newcomers and their guild master. The building glowed softly from the streaming sunlight against the dark wood of the floor. The bar was bustling with people ordering food and drinks in this lovely afternoon. Lovely conversation was being had on the upper deck, as well as the common area on the right side of the building. "Well welcome to Koma Inu! There is a bar and grill over here, feel free to get anything you'd like for the day, just let Shifuku know to charge me. Like I said, you can stay in the dorms on the left side, the right side is for the boys. You can get there from here if you follow the staircase down and take the left hallway off of the first level you'll reach. The central hallways will lead you to the library. If you follow the stairs down one more level, you'll find a training ground, but that is for mages. I thought I sensed some magical power from you guys, do you happen to be mages?" Samarra said with a smile, a by out of breath from the verbal tour she just gave. The girls stared and gasped a the guild hall. The only other large guild hall they had been in was Fairy Tail but even at that the girls had never really been welcomed there. It was different than what they really wanted. As normal Kemushi was hiding behind Neko and Tori scared of the new people but the rest of the girls waved back. Pansā was happy to hear their was a training ground and she smiled at Samarra at the fact she was able to detect they where mages. Pansā nodded to herself mainly as she soon realized this was the power powerful mages have. Monkī, however, said thanks to Samarra and instanly ran to the grill and bar. Food was one of the girls favourite thing and the girls sighed and rubbed there heads. Tori was the first one to talk after the girls first entered the guild hall. "Yes, we are mages, that's, I think, the only way we are alive the now," she couldn't help but give another death stare to Neko who sounded like she hissed. Kemushi timidly came into view, bowed to Samarra and gave a faint smile. "T-Thank you so much Samarra-sama!" And the other girls smiled. After that the girls went there own ways, some went to talk to others while Monkī ate a lot of food and Kemushi went to the dorms to find a room for herself to rest in. The mews were happy in this guild and it seemed perfect for them. Loud. Happy. Friendly. Food. Jobs. New friends to discover! "You girls are very welcome." She said with a smile. "Well I have a bit of work to do, but if you have any questions here, you can find me on the lower floor near the library. There are people always willing to spar too, if you want to practice magic. And who knows, if you like it here, you are welcome to join our guild!" She says brightly, but falters a bit as she looks over the five girls in front of her. "That is, assuming you don't have a guild of your own? I mean, I can tell that your mages, but I guess I never thought to look for a guild mark..." Pansā was the one who answered. "Oh no, we kept getting chucked out of guilds, Kemushi was too frightened of some, Tori and Neko would fight too much-" "We do not!" The bird and cat said in unison, "-and Monkī... well she either ate too much or woke up everyone. She's got a lot of energy!" Tori came forwards, a cat scratch now on her lip but she seemed unfased by it, almost like it was normal to her. "Well, let's hope we don't end up blowing this chance I mean I don't think we will have another guild to go to!" Tori laughed a little but stopped after relaising how depressing it sounded. Then Tori smiled and went back to Neko punching her a little but nothing full heartedly. Samarra laughed out at the girls antics. "Well I assure you that you are welcomed here, your energy and hunger will fit right in with the rest of us. So if you would like to make this your new home, I will gladly welcome you." Her warm smile reflected the sincerity in her words, as well as the excitement at the thought of expanding her family. The thought of finally being able to settle down made Tori give a small smile. "Well, I think the other girls have made their choice since they are well gone and doing there own thing," Pansā chuckled. "I hope we can make great comrades, master!"